Prisoner 849
' Prisoner 849' is the player character in Unreal. The prisoner's personal details such as gender, past, crime, and subsequently sentence are all unknown. However, the Prisoner might be a Female named Gina, the default character in the Character Selection screen. Unreal Prisoner 849 was one of the survivors of the Vortex Rikers' crash, and found a way to escape, but does not want to do any harm to friendly life on the planet Na Pali, and just wants to escape the planet. With valuable defense, 849 explored Nyleve's Falls, killing a few Lesser Brutes, Tentacles, and Mantas, and acquiring an Automag. The Prisoner then travels throught the planet, in a mine system, several temples, mountains and several villages. In Rrajigar Mine System he or she sees the Nali's suffering for the first time, and tries to free them from slavery ever since. The game comes to an end when the prisoner arrives at a Nali Castle and descends to its dungeon, before climbing up once more to see a Skaarj facility, guarding over what looked like an alien spaceship. Suddenly, the prisoner realizes that this is the source of the Skaarj presence, and what had caused the mothership to crash here: The very same reason the Vortex Rikers crashed, as well as the ISV-KRAN and the Terraniux. The prisoner now realizes that, being related to insects, the Skaarj have a queen that if killed, the other Skaarj on Na Pali will cease to exist once the entire current generation of them is dead, giving freedom to the Nali. The prisoner realizes that this was already prophercized bty the Nali. Then, he or she realizes that even if he or she will fail, he or she will find a way to freedom in there. After this realization, the final stage in the game occurs: The prisoner must enter the mothership, kill the queen, and eventually freedom is assured. So happened, and once the Skaarj queen was killed, the "reward" was revealed: The Skaarj queen has an escape pod. Wasting no time, the prisoner enters the pod, and as he or she ignites the engines, the ending sequence starts: the Prisoner blasts off and flies out of the mothership complex, eventually exiting the atmosphere, and then the gravitational field. However, once free of the gravitational pull, the fuel reserves become empty. The pod then flies with the remaining momentum, eventually coming to a halt. The prisoner is stuck in the pod in space, beggining to drift aimlessly around. Despite the prisoner knows that at some point later, he or she will be rescued, it does not happen for a long time, and so ends the cutscene. But in the beginning of Return to Na Pali, as the prisoner almost dies of starvation, the help he or she prophercized had finally arrived: Return to Na Pali The UMS Bodega Bay, a ship of a Terran military body called "the Unified Military Services", a body which also arrested Prisoner 849 and owns the prison vessel Vortex Rikers, rescues the pod it used to escape. The crew sends Prisoner 849, well armored and equipped, back down to the planet to find UMS Prometheus. The Prisoner searches the Marshlands of the planet and finds the Prometheus, as well as the Talon Data Cores. The Prisoner activates a panel, and overheares a conversation over UMS Starlight base Command and the Bodega Bay about Prisoner 849, and making sure the Prisoner doesnt come back. A couple of hours later, Prisoner 849 finds a shuttle, and flies it into Orbit. The Bodega bay attempts to fire a missle at the shuttle, but the Shuttle leads the missle back in a collision couse to the ship, and destroys it. The shuttle flies away, and it is clearly unknown what happened next. Category:Characters Category:Unreal